Skippy and his friends meets Maid Marian and Lady Kluck/Thinking about Robin Hood
Here is how Skippy and his friends meet Maid Marian and Lady Kluck in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Meanwhile outside of town, Skippy was showing off his new bow that he got from Robin Hood to his friends. Toby Turtle: Gee. Did Robin Hood really give it to you? Skippy: Yeah. And this is his own hat too. Toby Turtle: Gee. I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow. Tagalong: Let me try it, Skippy. Skippy: Oh no you don't. I'm gonna shoot it first. Sis: You're pointin' it too high. Skippy: I'm not either. Watch this. But when Skippy shoot his arrow, It went flying over the castle wall. Toby Turtle: Uh-oh. Now ya done it. Sis: Right in Prince John's backyard. But without answers, Skippy had to get his arrow back. Tagalong: Skippy, you can't go in there. Toby Turtle: Yeah. Prince John'll chop off your head. (make a noise as ducks his head in his shell as it echoes) Like this. Skippy: Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow. Sis: Wait a minute. Toby might tattle on ya. Skippy: Yeah, Toby. You gotta take the oath. Toby Turtle: An oath? Tagalong: Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes. Skippy: Spider, snakes and a lizard head. Toby Turtle: "Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head." Skippy: If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead. Toby Turtle: (echoes) "If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead." As Skippy snuck through the gate, he could hear the tow laughing. Lady Kluck: Why, it's your turn to serve, Marian, Dear. Maid Marian: Are you ready, Lady Kluck? Lady Kluck: Oh, as your lady-in-waiting, I'm waiting. Skippy could see Maid Marian and Lady Kluck playing badminton, until he found his arrow. Lady Kluck: I'm getting too old for this. Oh. Maid Marian: Klucky, that was a good shot. Lady Kluck: Oh! Not bad yourself, Dear. Oh, my girdle's killing me. But then, The badminton ball fell right into Lady Kluck's skirt. Maid Marian: Where is it? Did you lose it? Lady Kluck: Well, it must be in there someplace. Maid Marian: Oh, Klucky, you look so silly. Oh, look. There it is behind you. (notice Skippy getting his arrow) Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from? Skippy: (feeling scared) Oh, please, don't tell Prince John. Mama said he'll chop off my head. Maid Marian: Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong. Lady Kluck: Oh, Marian. What a bonny, wee bunny. Maid Marian: Now, who does this young archer remind you of? Lady Kluck: Oh. Well, upon my word, the notorious Robin Hood. Maid Marian: That's right! Why, only Robin Hood wears a hat like that. Skippy: Yeah, and look at this keen Robin Hood bow. But when Lady Kluck heard a sneeze from Tagalong, she looked behind. Lady Kluck: Oh, Marian. Don't look around, but I do believe we're surrounded. Oh, mercy. Sis: He snitched on us. Maid Marian: It's all right, Children. Don't be afraid. Please come here. Toby Turtle: Do you think it's safe? Tagalong: That's Maid Marian. Sis: Mama said she's awful nice. Come on! So, They went to meet Maid Marian and Lady Kluck. Tagalong: He-Hey, You guys, not so fast. Wait for me. Sis: I told Skippy he was shooting too high. Maid Marian: I'm so very glad he did. And now I get to meet all of you. Tagalong: Gee. You're very beautiful. Sis: Are you gonna marry Robin Hood? Tagalong: Mama said you and Robin Hood are sweethearts. Maid Marian: Well, um, you see, that was several years ago, before I left for London. Toby Turtle: Did he ever kiss ya? Maid Marian: Well, uh, no. But he carved our initials on this tree. (showing the tree to them) I remember it so well. Skippy: You gonna have any kids? Sis: My mama gots a lot of kids. Maid Marian: Oh, he's probably forgotten all about me. Skippy: Oh, not Robin Hood. (swings his wooden sword) I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya, and drag ya out to Sherwood Forest. Lady Kluck: Now, just a moment there, Young man. You've forgotten Prince John. Skippy: That old Prince John don't scare me none. Toby Turtle: (echoes in his shell) I'm scared of Prince John. He's cranky. Lady Kluck: (pretends to be Prince John) I, Prince John, challenge you to a duel. (swings the racket) Take that. And that. And this. Skippy: Death to tyrants! (pretends to chase Lady Kluck) Sis: Slice him to pieces! Maid Marian: Oh, save me, My hero. Save me. Lady Kluck: (pretends to be hurt in the leg) Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. Mommy! (sucks her thumb) Sis: That's Prince John, all right! (laughing) Skippy: Yahoo! Now I gotcha! Lady Kluck: (pretends to be dying) Oh! Mercy! Mercy! He got me. I'm dying. Ohh! Skippy: Did I hurt ya? Huh? Lady Kluck: Now, (winked) this is the part where you drag your lady fair off to Sherwood Forest. Skippy: Come on, Lady fair. Let's go! Maid Marian: Oh, Robin, you're so brave and impetuous. Oh. So this is Sherwood Forest. Skippy: Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do? Maid Marian: Well, usually, the hero gives his fair lady a kiss. Skippy: A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff. Maid Marian: Well, if you won't, then I will. (chuckles and kissed him in the cheek) Sis: They're kissing. And so, The kids started laughing at Skippy being kissed by Maid Marian. Later at the castle tower, Marian was starting to think about Robin Hood dancing. Lady Kluck: (knitting) Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. Maid Marian: Oh, Klucky, surely he must know how much I still love him. Lady Kluck: But, of course, My dear. Believe me, someday soon... your cousin, King Richard, will have an outlaw for an in-law. Maid Marian: Oh, Klucky! But when? When? Lady Kluck: Oh, patience, My dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maid Marian: Or forgetful. Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? So, She keeps hoping to see him again soon. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225